Research and development of systems in which biomedical electrodes are attached to undergarment type garments worn by users (living bodies) and biological signals emitted by the users are acquired have been actively underway as effective tools of medical care health systems for aging populations. Hereinafter, an object constituted of biomedical electrodes and garments is referred to as a wearable electrode.
Wearable electrodes require variations in undergarment according to sex, body shape, seasonal adaptations, size development, age, and the like. However, the number of pharmacist certification numbers increases for the various variations, and procedures become complicated due to the various variations, that is, it becomes difficult to approve, manufacture, and manage wearable electrodes as medical instruments. For this reason, the various requirements or the like need to be dealt with using as few wearable electrode variations as possible.
Also, in biomedical electrodes for medical applications, electrodes and wirings are determined by medical standards (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1).